Fools Like Me
by evefaxton
Summary: Naru/Saku AU fluffy oneshot


I do not own Naruto

AU WAFF Naruto/Sakura oneshot inspired by Fools Like Me by Lisa Loeb

AN: As I was listening through my Lisa Loeb collection, I envisioned Sakura as the anime embodiment of this upbeat, happy-go-lucky song and pairing up with the sweetest baka in Konoha. I bet you didn't think I could do a canon pairing. Yah, I know it's incredibly fluffy and sappy, but with Valentine's Day coming up, this writer succumbed to the mass media.

Enjoy :-)

**Fools Like Me**

It was the final blow that broke her heart. He said he would be there, but he never did show. Like always, Sasuke got her hopes up then dashed them at his pleasure. The others wondered why the music cut off abruptly and looked up from their drinks. What they saw was a shaking young woman desperately holding on to her tears, opening up the front door and trying to keep her dignity. The girls caught on first and dragged their boyfriends out the door. Lee tried to stay and comfort his beautiful cherry blossom, but Naruto wouldn't have any of it and pushed the enthusiastic young man out the door.

Before Sakura closed the door to her apartment, she and Naruto shared a split second glance. When they were out preparing for the party, they saw Sasuke across the street with another fangirl hanging off his arm. Sure, it hurt, but she still hoped that he'd give her a chance at the party. Boy, was she stupid... again.

'I'm such an idiot,' Sakura closed the front door and finally let the tears fall. Grabbing a box of tissues, she stumbled into her bedroom and climbed out onto the fire escape to sit among her little flower garden. Like a sad pink rose among tulips and forget-me-nots, Sakura cried in the one place that gave her joy.

Unknown to the pink-haired girl, deep azure eyes from below looked up with gentle understanding then he turned away to give Sakura her privacy.

The morning noise of city life came from the open window and woke the sleepy girl. She looked around and found herself in bed still wearing her party dress. She wasn't sure when she crawled into bed, but after a night of crying alone Sakura felt a little lighter... brighter even.

She cleaned herself up and even took a longer shower than usual. Now that she didn't feel the need to hurry and meet the cold-hearted bastard, there was no rushing through putting on make up or breakfast. Sakura expected to need some concealer to hide last night's heartbreak, but found all she needed was a little extra sleep and her emerald eyes were brilliant as ever.

She searched through her closet for some clothes and caught herself from skipping over outfits that Sasuke never approved of. Smirking, she picked out a bright red sweater with a deep v-neck and tan slacks. She always thought she looked good in red, but Sasuke kept telling her to wear as much black as possible. Sakura made a point to move all her funeral clothes into the back of her closet and bring out all the colorful outfits she loved.

Stepping out of her apartment building, she looked left then right, wondering where to go now that there was no rendezvous with Sasuke. Smiling a little bit bigger, she broke her regular morning routine to head right and explore a street she hadn't traveled in a long time.

The street had changed with more shops and certainly more people. There was a lovely park with children laughing and playing to their hearts' content. She came across a new flower stand with beautiful pink roses with cream edging on the lips. They were unique and smelled heavenly.

Rose Angel roses was the name the vendor told Sakura as she was handed the bouquet. She grasped them too hard and a thorn cut through the paper wrap. It pricked her finger, drawing a small bead of blood. The vendor offered a band-aid, but Sakura shook her head and kept walking down the street. She didn't mind it at all. It reminded her that Haruno Sakura was only human.

She twirled the bouquet around her hand like a baton, loving the scratches along her fingers and wrist.

The pink-haired young woman continued walking down the street, taking in the new sights and people. She passed by a hat shop window and immediately backed up. It took a moment for it to sink in, but Sakura laughed at the silly jester hats with bright orange tassels and black borders on display. She rushed inside and ten minutes walked out wearing the orange hat with a bright grin. The people walking past her noticed the jester hat and her infectious smile. Everyone nodded in greeting and smiled right back at her.

Soon Sakura came across a busy coffee shop with happy customers wandering in and out. Attracted to the cheery atmosphere, she walked through the doors and patiently waited her turn in line, all the while enjoying her people-watching. The world hadn't ended. In fact, cutting him from her life only made the world a little sweeter.

It was her turn to order and she asked for a humongous cupcake with extra whip cream on top to celebrate. The barista smiled and asked what she was celebrating.

She threw a fiver in the tip jar and grinned, "Me!"

The chipper young woman found an empty table next a large window and she settled down to do more people watching. As she took a happy bite from her cupcake, Sakura was too busy watching across the street that she never noticed someone walking up from behind and sit in the chair at her table.

"Like the hat," said a familiar voice in front of her.

With cream and frosting covering her nose and lips, she looked up to see Naruto wearing the exact same jester hat.

"_Love Was Surely Made For Fools Like Me..."_


End file.
